


Stay Tucked

by FidgetBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Underswap, Alternative universe - ???, Bedtime Stories, But takes place on the Surface, Child Loss, Death of loved one implied, Even calling it platonic is questionable, Gaslighting/manipulation, Gen, Happy Ending?, Illness, Mama reader isnt sane, My tags spoil a lot so stop reading now, No use of y/n, Poor baby is so confused, Sans isnt an adult, Short Chapters, Vaguely a reader insert, Youll understand what i mean, but the reader is, dark themes, i dont always write angsty shit i promise, kidnapping implied, no beta we die like men, no smut bc thats gross, nonromantic love, prewritten chapters up to six, progressive starvation, sans is like 6-8, unhealthy relationship, very different from canon, whatever the fuck that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetBird/pseuds/FidgetBird
Summary: His memory is hazy. His room is pretty but it doesnt look familiar. Neither does the lady who lives here but she takes good care of him. She’s so sweet and loving, Mama knows what he needs;he could trust her right?
Relationships: Sans & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings before we get started: First chapter is much shorter than the rest, this takes place on the Surface but Sans and his brother are still kids, this isnt a typical /reader fic, and Mama (aka reader) is a good person. 
> 
> Also apologies in advance for any mistypes, I hope you enjoy despite the flaws and if not- im happy that you took time out of your day to read anyways.

Hiking boots gently click on wooden floors as she carefully kicked the door shut, shifting the heavy bundle in her arms to lay it on the bed comfortably. 

The room, filled with soft colors now darkened with the only light coming from the moon through the window. Plastic and plush toys littered the floor collecting dust as she walked above them. Dolls on the shelves eyed the two with bright smiles, a horse in particular shot a pang through her heart. The white rails surrounding the little blue mattress were marked with stickers and crayon lines. 

The blanket held by her fingertips was printed with a long haired princess and there were a few holes cut into it but she didnt mind, her eyes were trained on the new face she would love for the rest of her life. The face she would keep happy and free from the scars and unpretties of the world. The face of one she would never give up, she would do better because this time; she was given a second chance.

^^^

Once upon a time there was a princess


	2. Chapter 2

The child woke up, mind frazzled and slow from sleep. His vision was all a blur as he shuck off the warm fuzzy banket, replacing warmth with slightly cooler air. 

His skull, no skin or flesh but large animate sockets, twisted around as he looked. His enlarged blue eyelights lingered on the various toys laid out, on the shelves, on the floor- and even by his feet on a bed he didnt remember being so soft. His bones sank into the comfort and he let himself be like that before scooting off the mattress, planting his feet on the cool floor.

He avoided the toys on the floor, stepping over the plastic dolls and markers, and he stopped in front of the window. A drawing was stuck to the glass with a single tape and he couldnt describe the image as anything more than four blobs on a green line and a clear sun in the corner. His phalange brushed over the art, catching crusts of color on the tip of his finger. His eyelights dilated.

The house was quiet, so unnaturally quiet, not even a tick of a clock broke the silence. His hand clicked flat on the see-through glass but his uncertain gaze was on the door. He stepped towards it, hand on the bronze knob and jiggled it.

“Hello?” he called, but there was no answer.

“Is Anyone Here?”

His response was the same as before.

His magic tongue poked through a gap between his teeth and his eyelights darted down to the glow in interest. Though, it was cut short when something shiny caught his eye. Placed on the pale pink drawers was a little black box with a golden lock on it. He pressed the top trying to pry it open to no avail so he looked around for a key, opening the drawers to find only clothes. He picked it up, thumbed over the metal until the tip of his distal poked in- then he shoved it in- twisting and jerking it around despite the pinches. 

A click and the top popped open just a few millimeters.

He flipped it completely open and a tune instantly began to play, a tiny ballerina in the center twirling as the rhythm continued. The little box was carried to the window and he dragged a chair with him to sit by the edge. The ballerina danced and danced until the music stopped and he had to wind it back again, and again.

The child was lost, not knowing where he was- who he was....he was alone as he stared out the little window longingly and wishing he was home- where ever home was. 

^^^

Locked in a tower so far away from her mother, her father and all her friends


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up again his vision was smeared, needing to blink many times and rub away his sleep to look at the figure in front of him better. It was a pretty lady dressed in a blue and white dress with floral designs on the skirt. The lady, was very much human and confusion seeped in his skull as he realized she had skin and hair unlike him.

A warm smile was placed on her face as she stroked his cheekbones with gentle- motherly- touches. His sockets widened at her and she stopped, though the smile never leaving her face. 

“Who Are You?” he croaked weakly. Her smile faltered, her eyes holding sadness and a far-away look in them as her head lowered. 

“Aw honey you must be so sick to forget mama.” Her plush finger was warm against his temple and he felt himself look away from her eyes. His SOUL was beating furiously in his ribcage. “That’s okay, mama is here now and she’ll make everything better.” 

A kiss was placed on his cheek and she picked up a tray from atop the dresser. A bowl of soup and a cup of water was sitting peacefully on the tray. 

“I brought soup with the alphabets, your favorite, honey. You’ll remember once you get a taste.” 

Her hands cradled his boney ones as he was lead to the miniature table. Tray down and the bowl sitting in front of him he scooted forward. The spoon was heavy in his hand as he dived it into the soup, swirling the noodle letters around and collecting them. 

The woman was on her knees resting besides the child, elbow on the table to support her head and her other hand caressing the joint between his humerus and radius and ulna. He looked over at the odd feeling but didn’t mention it. 

“Where’s Pa-...Pap-“ he struggled to ask as a name tickled his mind but the woman- Mama- cut him off.

“Papa? He’s very busy, don’t worry about him. You’ll see him soon I promise.” She flashed him a smile again and her sparkling eyes flickered to the bowl. “Finish your food sweetie so I can tuck you in bed.”

Doing as he was told he quickly scooped up his soup and everything disappeared at the tip of his tongue. The feelings made him shiver but when he saw Mama’s soft expression he couldnt help but force a smile, a wide but shaky smile. 

The bowl was near empty when he stopped and he only took a few sips from the cup, Mama pushed him to the bed and covered him with the blanket. She got up again, moving out of his sight momentarily but coming back with a plush horse in her hands. She fitted it into his arms without question. “He used to be one of your favorites...he had a friend once but-“ she sucked in a breath, her lips wavering. “he’s somewhere far, far away and he will need to be found again.”

The child curled his arm around the plush horse, beaming now. “That’s Sad, But We’ll Find Him!”

Mama looked at him so fondly and seemly didn’t hear his last words as she asked, “Are you ready for a bedtime story?”

Comfortable and content where he was, he nodded at her enthusiastically. When she pulled the book out she didn’t bother looking at the words herself, instead keeping her gaze locked on the child- so piercing and entrapping - and speaking the words with such emotion as she’d said them a million times before. The pictures faced the young one and she started with, “Once upon a time...”

^^^

She was lonely, with only a scary dragon to keep her company


	4. Chapter 4

The child stood in front of the full mirror, its height reflecting him and more. It had been some days, maybe a week and he’d taken Honey and Sweetie as his name with a twitchy smile. 

Currently he was dressed in a baby blue sweatshirt with a unicorn printed on it and some black leggings. It didn’t look right and for the sixth time he’d switch up his clothing, going for a blue puffy dress that was once hidden in the back of his closet. He looked between the pants and tshirt he’d worn before and his current dress. Contrasting greatly and subsequently left him feeling more confused on who he was. 

The dress, felt - different -

but that was everything in this room. Different- but he didn’t want to say wrong. He just wasn’t remembering everything, thats what Mama said before. He was sick and she was helping him. 

The dress was sewn specially, fabrics were chosen to be soothing to his bones and there was no itch. Admittedly, it was loose just slightly but it wasn’t bad.

He studied himself in the mirror, he didn’t look bad. 

Just different. 

The room became bright and he slipped his hand through the sun rays, making sharp shadows on the flooring and giggling to himself as he made odd shapes. He followed the light to the window, placing his carpals on the glass and watching the clouds float pass the sun and behind the trees. When he stared long enough he realized they were moving faster than he expected. Soon the clouds were dark and so thick, making everything darker in the day.

Droplets tapped to glass, first sparingly and it progressively grew harsher. Streams were racing down his window and his distal followed them, down, down to the very bottom or until they mended with others. 

The glass was cold and he pressed harder, hoping that if he pressed hard enough the water would seep through and he could touch it. But all he felt was the lowering temperatures and the padding of Mama’s feet as she was coming to his room. 

The door clicked and creaked open and she popped her head in with wide eyes.

“I-...” doe-eyed she looked him over lingering on the dress. “You look beautiful Sweetie. That dress, we made it on your birthday- I’m happy to see you wearing it.”

“It Feels Very Nice...” a faint blue hovered over his cheekbones as he looked towards the lines one the window. Mama chuckled, and then next thing he heard was the door being shut and some shuffling. 

“Come here Honey I dont want you to get cold. We can cuddle and watch movies on the laptop.” She sat on the mattress that clearly was too small for her but patted the spot next to her, open arms. With a beaming grin the child bounded to her and curled himself next to her. The horse plush was hugged in his arms.

As Mama was clicking around he scanned the screen catching glimpses of images where people were free- happy and in places he had seen little of. They were outside surrounded by trees ans shrubs and grass. They were with other people- and he found himself envious of what they had. 

“Where Are They At?” he asked with his phalange pointed at the screen, almost touching it. She quirked a smile but her brows seemed to tighten.

“They are far away Honey.” Was all she said and before he could ask further she beat him to it. 

“Ooh look at this one, this is a really cute movie.” She gestured to a frame with a blue cartoon rat in the center and he shut his mouth, giving in. “You’ll love it.” she promised, kissing the side of his skull and squeezing his side, twirling her finger around one of the ribbons tied to his dress.

Mama’s head was on his shoulder and leaning on his skull- she was warm but happy. As the movie played she held onto him and at some point she stopped responding to the scenes. Hesitantly he brought a hand up to her head, carding his fingers through her hair and drifting over a risen line near her hairline. At this he paused. 

What could have happened to Mama, he wondered. 

And how much time has really passed. 

^^^

Trapped in the tower she would look out her little window watching leaves grow and shed to brown, wishing she wasnt kept behind stone


	5. Chapter 5

It felt too much for him, Sweetie looked at the dress he’d thrown on the floor, the dolls, the drawings;

the NAME.

That couldn’t- that wasn’t his. His name wasn’t Amelia!

It was no wonder everything felt off, everything in this room belonged to someone else. He didn’t draw those pictures and didn’t have memories with any of these toys. 

He glared at the bracelet as if every one of those letters had betrayed him somehow. But it wasn’t their fault. Or maybe it was for being found. 

He knew now he wasn’t Amelia- he was sure of it;

but who was he then?

He picked up the horse plush- the one he’d been told was his favorite. The horse, white coat but some dirt dusted its hooves and the cotton was uneven making it lumpy. 

This was her favorite.

He smashed the plush into his chest, holding it tightly. He couldn’t let it go, he liked it- it was his favorite too. It shouldn’t be, it wasn’t his. 

Weakly he cried, falling to the floor. He was so conflicted, his emotions were everywhere and speeding through him like a train. A fast train. He didn’t hear the door open but stuttered when he felt arms wrap around his naked skeleton- true skeleton. 

Mama shushed him, rocking him back and forth and pulling him into her lap to cradle him like a distressed baby- but he placed a shaky hand on her arm. She halted her movements but looked at him with pleading eyes. 

“Where Am I?” he cried. “Why Am I Here-“

“WHO AM I ?!” his hands squeezed with all his might but they fell away so he could curl up into a ball. The horse laid idly by him until he squeezed it between his knees and ribcage. 

Despite his wrecked state Mama’s voice was mostly leveled and soothing. She gently held Sweetie’s skull as she bumped her forehead with his and pulling him in to an embrace. 

“Hush Honey, you are home. Mama and Papa is here for you and we’re so sorry. You’re safe here- I-“ Her voice cracked as her grip tightened. “you’re safe here, Mama’s going to keep you safe. You lost so many of your memories but I promise- everything is going to be okay.” She pressed kisses onto the crown of his skill as she filled the air with her promises. She didn’t see the bracelet, she didnt!

Sweetie cried harder, feeling himself slipping away more and taking anything he could get, the warmth, the touches, the love and the words he knew were meant to be reassuring but he couldn’t decipher the meaning.

It took him so long to ask Mama to let him out the room, to let him touch the leaves and smell the flowers outside that had just bloomed. He wanted to look at the insects. 

Mama only shook her head, wiping away his tears. “I’m sorry Honey, not now. It’s too dangerous to go outside.”

“Please Let Me Go Out.” Sweetie was shaking, begging. He didn’t want to be lonely anymore, he didn’t want to stare out the window any longer. His sockets felt droopy as his tipped his skull back to look at Mama. Sad eyes were on him and they hurt, his whole body was hurting. All it took was a small tug and he slumped against her, he was too exhausted and her warmth did nothing to help him keep his wakeness. 

Then she began humming, a soft tune that just barely licked at his memories. He felt himself be lifted before finally giving in.

“Sleep for me...”

^^^

She begged to return home but the dragon would not give


	6. Chapter 6

Sweetie couldn’t leave the bed, he felt so heavy. So weak. So hungry. He thought he ate enough- three meals a day and some snacks snuck between but they weren’t enough. 

Mama spent a lot of the day stressing over him, he noticed. Her cheeks flushed and she rubbed her temple a lot. Sometimes he found her scowling and muttering unpleasant things to herself in a low tone; telling herself she was a terrible mother, a failure. She was shaking so much.

As much as he tried to calm her worries, to tell her that she was anything but a bad mother as she claims it pained him so much to move. The slightest twist got him whimpering and his eyelights shrank to wavering pin drops. Sweat was building up and he felt himself getting worse and worse every time. 

Then she started hitting her thigh. She was typing furiously on her phone but whenever she looked at Sweetie she would turn away and hurt herself. She bit her lip, dug her nails in her palm or hit her thigh. More nonsense would spill from her lips.

A snake coiled around Sweetie’s SOUL as he watched Mama. He didn’t want to see her face like this, the kind smile was gone and her eyes swollen and red. Her hair was disheveled from her carding her hand through it so much. 

She abruptly stood up. “Im going to grab some medicine from the store okay? I’ll be back- everything will be okay- i’ll make sure of it.”

“Mama’s gonna take good care of you.”

With one last goodbye she was gone, away behind a locked door. A sick clench to his nonexistent stomach he winced. He needed comfort and food, he needed to consume and feed his dying SOUL but something was wrong. Something was missing. 

He wanted to reach out but Mama was long gone to find him medicine.

^^^

She wallowed in despair for the dragon could not love her properly, but the dragon would not let her go


	7. Chapter 7

The bed was cold to Sweetie. He felt like he was wrapped up by a freezing serpent and he couldn’t escape. Hunger gnawed at him and he was exhausted to the brim. He couldn’t remove himself from beneath the fuzzy blanket and he couldn’t cry for Mama come to him. 

Mama was still away, he worried for her. He could feel it in his SOUL, the rattle of fear. 

She could come back, she promised so.

She would take care of him, he believed her. 

But upon thinking further, still left alone to do only that, he wanted to remember the life he had before. Who he was- but who was she? She’s so nice to him, so lovely that meant she knew him, right? Maybe she loved him too. 

Perhaps she really was his mother, he was only being dramatic. Amelia wasn’t HIS name; it was someone else’s- maybe it was Mama’s. Maybe it was a babysitter’s but he hadnt had anyone visit him so he would never know. Did he have a sister? He would have to ask Mama.

But a frown made its spot on his face as he thought of how lonely he was. He never got to see...papa. Or his friends, did he not have any? Or outside, Mama still wouldn’t let him outside and it made him feel sad.

She said it was dangerous, Mama knew best didn’t she?

Sweetie stared at the speckled ceiling, creating pictures with its shadows. He would wait for her, listening to nothing until she was back. Empty-saddled horse would lay in his arms weighted by his bones and Sweetie, he would forget papa and anyone else because Mama was all he needed. 

^^^

No man would come to save her, for they feared they would turn to ash


End file.
